


Self-Similar

by Phillammon



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, How mom met dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillammon/pseuds/Phillammon
Summary: Look closely at any tiny part, and it looks just like the whole thing.Mitsuki is out on patrol. And she's found aboy.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Self-Similar

From her perch on top of the new sandwich place, Mitsuki had pretty clear sightlines in most directions, and could basically see her entire patrol zone just fine. Combined with her acute monster sensing powers showing up absolutely nothing, it seemed like there were no monsters anywhere on her route.

Which is really boring.

Not unwelcome, perhaps. Sunlight's coming down with something and Starlight wouldn't leave her side _(when's that girl going to admit her crush, seriously, everyone but you knows at this point)_ , so Magical Girl Moonlight Spear was out on her own today. No monsters tonight is definitely better than too many monsters tonight. But none at all is still a bit boring.

A twitch of movement in the shadows of one of the northern alleys suddenly catches her attention. Still nothing pinging on the internal monster-radar, so probably nothing to worry about, but definitely more interesting to go check it out than just stand here. She hopped down from her perch and started a carefully calculated nonchalant wander past the alleyway entrances. Wander _juuuust_ far enough to make whatever it is think she didn't see anything, then...

In a purple blur of supernatural speed, she doubled back and _grabbed_.

"It's not safe out at night, you know. You shouldn't be here," she said, conversationally.

"Gwuh," responded the surprised, seized boy.

Mitsuki gave her stunned quarry an appraising look, dragging him easily by the shoulder, out of the shadows and into the glow of the streetlights. Around her age. Dark hair, the same color hers had been before the dream. Tall, but not _too_ tall. Angular, a bit gangly, maybe, but still kinda cute.

And very, _very_ stupid, if he's out and about right now. Why must all the cute ones be smart as a bag of rocks?

"Gwuh," he reiterated, still failing to comprehend the situation.

"Hey. Earth to moron." She took a moment to shake him gently. "Why are you even out here?"

The question (or possibly the insult) seemed to shake him from his reverie, and his expression hardened. "I'm not scared of any monsters and I'm not scared of you. That's why," he said, trying to shake off Moonlight's grip. The effect was only slightly diminished by the magical girl's iron grip not faltering in the slightest.

Mitsuki let his words- and his struggling to escape- hang in the air for a few moments before responding, as deadpan as she could muster. "You probably should be. Not being scared isn't gonna make them kill you any less."

"I was hidden!", he protested.

"And I still spotted you, and I don't have weird human-detection powers like the monsters. If your plan is hiding, at least do it well."

"Hey!", he exclaimed. Pride clearly wounded. Good, always fun to take thick-skulled (if cute) morons down a peg or two. "I was gonna be fine if you hadn't shown up!"

"Sure you were. What is this, some kind of prove-your-bravery thing? Someone call you a wimp and you thought the only way to prove them wrong was to get yourself killed?"

The boy somehow simultaneously blushed and blanched. Dead on the money, then. 

"Well, tough guy, here's how this is gonna go. Either you tell me where home is and I escort you there, I explain where I found you to your parents, they get mad at you, and you spend tonight safe in bed..." said Mitsuki, again her words hang in the air.

"...or?" he asked, slight hope blossoming in his adorable bright blue eyes. _(Woah, steady on, girl, he's not_ that _cute...)_

"Or I escort you to the nearest safety centre, I explain to _them_ where I found you, _they_ find your parents and explain in the morning, everyone is still mad at you, and the only difference is that you don't get to spend tonight in your _warm, comfortable bed._ ", she finished, punctuating the last few words with pokes to his chest.

"And if I don't want to go with you?", he snarled, mustering up some last vestiges of defiance.

"I can carry you with one hand. I don't have to give you a choice in the matter."

He paused for a moment, then his shoulders slumped, defiance leaving him as quickly as it had come along. Give the boy credit, he at least knows when he's beaten. Eventually. "Fine. Four Twenty-Four Light Street. I didn't come far."

"There we go. Was that so hard?" said Mitsuki, deploying her most dazzling I've-won-and-I-want-you-to-know-it smile. Despite himself, the boy found himself smiling too.

"Geez. My mom's gonna _love_ you."

" _Everyone_ loves me. Now get moving!"

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

From her perch on top of the old sandwich place, Kokoro had pretty clear sightlines in most directions, and could basically see her entire patrol zone just fine. Combined with her acute monster sensing powers showing up absolutely nothing, it seemed like there were no monsters anywhere on her route.

Which is really boring.

Not unwelcome, perhaps. Solo work is rough at the best of times, and she was still a bit sore from showing off for the cameraman she was dragging around a couple of days back. No monsters tonight is definitely better than too many monsters tonight. But none at all is still a bit boring.

A twitch of movement in the shadows of one of the northern alleys suddenly catches her attention. Still nothing pinging on the internal monster-radar, so probably nothing to worry about, but definitely more interesting to go check it out than just stand here. She hopped down from her perch and started a carefully calculated nonchalant wander past the alleyway entrances. Wander _juuuust_ far enough to make whatever it is think she didn't see anything, then...

In a pink blur of supernatural speed, she doubled back and _grabbed_.

"It's not safe out at night, you know. You shouldn't be here," she said, conversationally.

"Mow," responded the surprised, seized cat.


End file.
